


Freaking Out

by asexualjuliet



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Dex Dizznee is bi and that’s the tea, Dex is trying, Gen, vague description of a panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 06:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualjuliet/pseuds/asexualjuliet
Summary: My take on the limbium scene from book 1.





	Freaking Out

**Author's Note:**

> Let Dex be happy 2k19.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Things are  _ freaking crazy, _ and Dex is  _ freaking out _ . Everything’s a blur as he tries to carry Sophie down the hallway, but he’s not strong enough, and he can’t see her breathing and it’s so  _ damn scary _ and then Wonderboy is there with his goddamn teal eyes that used to make Dex melt inside but now just make him mad. 

And he says, “Give her to me,” and Dex is shaking his head because she’s his  _ best friend _ , his  _ best friend _ , and it’s  _ all his fault _ but his brain is screaming at him and he doesn’t know what to do. 

He’s weak, he’s too weak and she’s gonna die and it’s gonna be all his fault. So he hands her over and Fitz runs off. 

Dex follows and wipes tears off of his face.

-

Dex sits in an uncomfortable chair outside of the Healing Center. He does not look at Fitz. 

One side of his brain whispers  _ it’s your fault. It’s your fault and she’s going to die because of you.  _

The other side tries to get through to him, saying  _ it’s okay, she’ll be okay, she could never hate you. _ And oh, God, it’s too much for Dex and the tears start falling down his face and he’s freaking crying in front of  _ Fitz Vacker.  _

He tries not to let Fitz see, but all of a sudden he’s just sobbing, his shoulders shaking up and down as he brings a hand to his mouth to silence himself. 

“Are you okay?” The voice on his left side questions quietly. 

Dex blinks his eyes hard before turning toward Fitz and saying quietly, “I’m fine.” 

“Are you sure?” Fitz asks with that soft, gentle voice that made Dex fall hard in level one.

But it’s not going to work on him anymore. 

“I said I’m fine!” He snaps. Both boys know it’s a lie as Dex’s eyes continue to well up with tears and he bites his lip hard to keep from outright sobbing. 

Fitz nods and leaves it alone as Dex turns away from him once more and wipes his eyes. 

A few minutes pass and Fitz says softly, “Bullhorn stopped screaming a while ago.” When Dex doesn’t answer, Fitz goes on. “She’s gonna be fine. You did really good.” 

Dex turns back to Fitz. He’s not crying anymore, but his eyes are red-rimmed and his face is streaked with tear tracks. He looks into Fitz’s teal eyes and lets the corners of his mouth turn up a little. “Thanks.”

“Of course,” Fitz smiles back, and things are probably as okay as they’re gonna get.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> All mistakes are my own, please don’t hesitate to point them out!
> 
> Kudos/Comments are much appreciated!!


End file.
